Another Ticklish Day in Paradise
by vanityandsunshine
Summary: Hatter wants to wake up his sleeping champion in the most fun way he possibly can. Lemon, rated M for a reason. No sex, but sexual contact and bondage. Don't like, don't read. But for those who enjoy a good tickle story, you're sure to get a laugh.


**I own nothing, obviously. And if I did, this is totally how Alice in Wonderland would be. But of course, Disney wouldn't be "kid friendly" if I had my way, now would it?**

**Just another day for our two favorite lovers… who also happen to have a tickle fetish. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a little later on in the story. R and R. **

It was just another blistering hot day in Wonderland when the Hatter awoke from his slumber. A smile crept upon his odd face as he looked over to his left to see his Alice still sleeping peacefully in her dream world. He secretly hoped she was dreaming of him, so that when she woke up, her dreams could come true. Sappy and romantic, but he was insane, so he could just pass it off as such a thing. He recalled the events from last night, going over every single touch, kiss, moan, laugh… Oh yes. Her amazing and addictive laugh. How he loved to pin her down to their bed and tickle her senseless. He knew all her most sensitive spots by now, as she did with him. How strange that two very different people could find so many things in common, such as a fetish.

He looked over to his right to see the clock. 8:30. He knew she loved her sleep, but this morning his Hatter mind was already planning her unasked wake up call. The handcuffs were still under the pillow from last night and, thankfully, still had the rope attached to them to eliminate any ideas of her running away. Chasing her was delightfully entertaining, but after their workout last night, he didn't feel the need to get out of bed just yet.

Slowly arranging her body the way he loved it, he moved both her hands up above her hand and into the handcuffs, checking the rope quietly to make sure she couldn't pull out of her bonds. He placed a pillow under her head for comfort, as she liked to move around a lot. But seeing as her wanted to explore her body without any kind of obstacle, he created a new and exciting idea. He got off the bed silently and checked the closet for some extra rope. Finding some silk ones, he returned to the foot of the bed and tied each of her delicate feet to one post. Grinning at his handy work, he stood up and looked over the body of his champion. His Alice, wife, and love of his life.

She was somehow still fast asleep with her blonde curls above her head on the pillow. She wore an old tee shirt, he believed to be one of his actually, and some brand named black boy shorts. No bra, as usual, and no pants were the rules of the bedroom. Or at least, that became the rule the night they got married. Waiting until the clock read 9:00 (to give her the much needed rest she's been needing) he reached down to her left foot and began to draw circles on her arches. Hatter knew that this was Alice's second most sensitive place on her body and knew that in seconds she would awake in giggles.

She smiled softly at first, and her leg began to try and kick away. Hatter added all five fingers to her sole and Alice broke into big belly laughs. Her eyes shot open in surprise and he could tell by the look on her face that she was confused, yet happy. He paused after two minutes to let her breathe normally again.

"Good morning love. Sleep well? I sure did. I hope you don't mind, but I gave myself the job of being your alarm clock this morning. And I know how much you love to be tickled…. So I thought we'd pick up where we left last night." Hatter slowly kissed her ankle and moved to the other foot.

"Hatter when I get out of these bonds you are in for a world of trouble. And I hope you're well prepared for you wake up call one day." She couldn't help but grin at his trickery. For an insane man, he sure knew how to make her loose her sanity. And oh how she loved his touch.

Making sure he teased her as much as possible, he slowly traced one finger down her right foot while keeping eye contact. She giggled and tried to move all around, but lucky for him the bonds were keeping her from being able to kick or move away from him. Why hadn't they thought of this sooner? Continuing his game, he held her toes up and lightly moved his index finger back and forth underneath them. She bucked with laughter, as this spot always made her crumbled. Alice could normally block out tickling from other people if they only touched the right spots, but after being tickled under her toes, she was sensitive everywhere.

He laughed gently as her endurance became mush and used both hand to scribble all over the bottom of her foot. He then reached over and tickled both of her feet, switching from a slow trace to a fast scribble randomly. He then reached below the bed where he had hid his tools from last nights games. The first object his hand found was a firm yet soft feather. Grinning at his new toy, Hatter slowly ran the feather up and down his wifes right foot. She sqeualed lightly at this small movement, for she knew what was to come. Hatter continued to move the feathe at a quicker pace from the heel to the crease of her toes. Once she had really lost all control of her resistance towards the tickling, Hatter pulled her toes back again and swiped the feather from one end of her toes to the other. Alice lost it. This was esclicading to her middle as her husband continued his tickle attacks on her feet. Hatter then switched his tickling from one foot to the other, only on her left foot he spent a little more time under her toes than before. Hatter knew that Alice adored being tickled which is really the only reason he loved to tickle her so. Alice thought she was going to black out for a minute, until he stopped the tickling and moved up on the bed. Her heart beat was racing and her middle was become quite warm.

"How is it that you know exactly what to do to make me vulnerable to your every touch?" She asked with a smile on her face. Her husband only replied with a seductive grin and sat upon her calves. Again, he was very thankful for the foot bonds, for now her thighs and middle were completely open for him to play with. But instead of making her happy right off the bat, he decided he wanted to play a little more with her less arousing spots.

He crawled teasingly over her upper half and straddled her middle. Her grin never left her face as she waited for the exciting and torturing feeling to race across her body. He reached down slowly and hovered above her underarms. But instead of attacking them like she was expecting, he took one finger each and drew circles in the very middle of her pits. She giggled lightly at first, and then started to moan a little as he continued. Then suddenly he quickened his pace which made Alice buck and laugh like crazy. Her underarms were her third most sensitive spot on her body, yet oddly enough this spot drove her mind with arousal. He switched tactics on her, always wanting her to be caught off guard, and moved his right hand down to her ribs, right next to her breasts. She began bucking her hips wildly, for her ribs were the fourth most ticklish part of her body. He leaned in and kissed her neck while moving both hands up and down her ribs.

Alice was in a state of bliss. The mixed feelings of pleasure, electricity, and happiness coursed through her veins. She had no idea that she could be this excited this early in the morning. And she prayed it would never fade.

Wanting to hear more sounds that he adored from her, with one hand he lifted up her shirt to expose her breasts and moved the other hand back upon her ribs. He smiled at her tattoo, which was something that people typically received in her world at 18. Giving her another breathe break, he stopped his pleasures and just admired her body. Her curves were perfect and her chest was the perfect size for her body. Alice was still slightly giggling as she settled down from her first round of a tickle high.

"Having fun love?" His eyes were a deep shade of purple right now. She knew that soon he would finally make her his again, but for now she was simply having fun with the tickling.

"I'm always having fun when I'm with you. I love our adventures, our memories, and most of all, you." He couldn't help himself, he reached his head down and softly kissed her on the lips. The taste oh her never got old, and he knew that if he didn't focus on the game he was having fun with, he would probably kiss her for the rest of his life. As he still continued his soft kisses, he reached his hands down and placed them on her hips. She squealed and bucked her hips again, and he simply smiled down at her.

"You trickster. I was very much enjoying myself." He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. He would never tire of those eyes.

"I have a feeling you'll be having more fun here soon lass .." Hatter moved one hand up to her stomach and lightly wiggled his finger all over her soft skin. He could feel her muscles tightening from the laughter that was spilling from her sweet mouth. He moved to her belly button and she lost it. Her whole body was trying to fight him off, and he held on tightly as to not be thrown off.

'Aww what's the matter Alice? Does someone have a ticklish belly button? Here, let me tickle it some more for you." She glared at him and tried to say exactly what she wanted to tell him, but the laughter was too much to fight.

He stop his assault and he merely drew a circle around her now pink tinted belly button. She calmed down slightly again and took as much air in as she could. He waited for her to give him the 'I'm going to get you back later but continue doing a fabulous job on my body" look, and when she did, he again placed both hands on her hips and attacked.

Her lovely hips were her most sensitive spot on her whole body… other than her woman hood. So to increase her already turned on body, he leaned down and began to lick her right nipple very slowly. She gasped in mid laugh, moaned, and then continued laughing as he pleasured her. She could do nothing but lay there as he worked magic on her now sweaty and hot figure.

He slowly moved his mouth to her other nipple and began to pull down her underwear. He was impressed they had stayed on so long, but it had been ages since he got to tickle her this fully, and he was thrilled to have caught up with almost every ticklish part of her.

As the laughter died down from Alice, sweet moans took over. Hatter placed one hand on the inside of her thigh and the other gently brushed over her womanhood. Alice's moans grew louder and her mind became numb. She could only focus on the pleasing touch of Hatter's hands on her lower body and his mouth all over her neck and chest.

He wanted this experience to be the best one he had given her, so instead of racing to the finish line, he took his sweet time hitting all her hot spots. He sucked on the area of her neck that she loved, he licked each nipple hundreds of times, and once he had fingered her well into her wetness, he found her clit and rub gently and loving. Alice was near her orgasm point as Hatter increased his speed, and to top off his little game, he licked her clit very quickly and tickled the area under her butt with his left hand. She laughed and moaned as she came hard, and he finished her up as best he could.

Once Alice had completed her excitement, Hatter undid all the bonds and held his wife close. She was still panting hard, and he just held her while kissing her forehead and stroking her back.

"That was literally the best wakeup call I have ever had in my life. You are truly the best husband a girl could have prayed for Hatter." She looked him dead in the eye and tried to show how much she was in love with him through her eyes. He could see well into those eyes, and leaned down again to kiss those lips that he got to call his own for the rest of his life.

"But I hope you know that you're wakeup call will be much longer than mine. And I will have my way with you." That spark in her eye returned, the one she got when she became dominate.

'Oh will it now? With that kind of talk, I think you're asking for round two.." He attacker her ribs again, and they spent the rest of the morning in love.


End file.
